hojecfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2
Jetara - The New Solar Exalt *Jetara the young slave boy has just achieved Exaltation becoming a member of the Eclipse Caste of Solar Exalts. What happens if the PCs don't get involved? *Cathak Voper orders the boy to be seized and taken to the arena. The rest of the slaves are loaded into carts and taken out of town. **A woman screams and resists, calling out for her son Jetara before she is hit hard in the stomach by one of the soldiers and tossed roughly in to the wagon. *The Twins and several guards drag the boy through the streets of Kirighast. Some of the citizens flee, some of them cheer the guards and pelt the boy with food and rocks calling him a monster and and Anathema. When they reach the arena he is taken into the lower prison levels. *In the prison he is tortured by Cynis Kallur for several hours to try to get any information from him then left to rest until morning under heavy guard. *'Cathak Voper holds his party as scheduled.' **If Thanatos shows up for the party and hasn't exposed himself as a Solar, then he will be exposed to all sorts of exotic pleasures. ***The Leopard and his family make an appearance at the party. ****This is a chance for the more socially active characters to meet the royal family and have some interaction with them. ***Lothar the Steel Death and several other gladiators are presented, Lothar and two others are not in chains despite bearing slave brands on their arms. **During the party Cathak Voper states that Lothar will excute the Anathema in the morning, and he invites Thanatos to sit in the royal box and observe. *In the morning a large crowd gathers in the arena as several lesser gladiators take on each other or various monsters from the nearby wilderness. Around noon the crowd gets excited as Jetara is led out onto the field amdist a chorus of loud boes. Jetara is once again pelted with food as Cathak Voper annouces to the crowd that Lothar the Steel Death will administer the execution. *Lothar emerges amidst a cheering crowd and brandishes his blades, circling the hapless young Exalt. The boy picks up a sword and brandishes it feebly to a roar of laughter from the crowd. Lothar swings at him but the boy is able to move out of the way much to both of their surprise, then as Lothar comes in again for the kill a swarm of knives fly out of the archway peppering Lothar and driving him back. Yasmina emerges from the shadows, peppering Lothar with more knives until she manages to grab the frightened boy and run with him back through the archway amdist the boos and screams of the crowd. If the PCs decide to help *The soldiers, Cathak Voper, and Cynis Kallur attempt to capture or kill a single or a pair of Exalts. However if three or more Solars make an appearance they will retreat to the Satrap's palace and send a communication spell to Noble calling for aid from the Wyld Hunt. *He will send dozens of troops to attack the PCs and pursue them out of the city. **Yasmina will suggest that they head for the mountains since they provide better shelter. She knows a hidden place that they can go, but they will need to